


Spicy Kink Meme Fills [ART]

by Fe3hSins (Tieru)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieru/pseuds/Fe3hSins
Summary: what it says on the tin, a bunch of art for the Spicy Kink Meme. Kink (or prompt) + ship name will be in the title for each chapter. To avoid spamming every ship in the fandom with this work, I will not be tagging ships, so please rely on the titles to know if you are interested in looking at the art or not.for my own comfort, all characters in these pieces are over 18 and at least dubiously consenting.Light Kink Meme fills can be found in a separate work on my profile, thank you!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Edelgard / Ferdinand / Hubert + Ferdinand / Mercedes / Marianne / Lorenz: petplay BSDM club




	2. Ferdinand / Lorenz: homosexual repression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit more context on this one, OP wanted a situation in which Lorenz "Totally a Straight Man" Gloucester kisses one of his male friends and has an undeniable, unfortunate sexual awakening, so I chose spin the bottle!


	3. Ferdinand / Hubert: Age gap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT] i had intended for ferdie to be 18 and hubert to be 25 but ferdie looked too young so i fixed it, hopefully he looks more his intended age now!!


	4. Mercedes / Sylvain: Bottom Sylvain




	5. Ferdinand / Hubert: Omergaverse




	6. Bernadetta / Ferdinand / Hubert: Aphrodesiacs




	7. Ferdinand / Hubert: r63




	8. Ferdinand / Hubert: r63 part 2




End file.
